


heart of gold

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy AU, mina trillian, nayeon zapphod, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Nayeon is the president of the Imperial Galactic Government and Mina is her ever patient wife.orNayeon and Mina attempt to steal a really expensive spaceship.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Shot Thru the Heart: A Writing Collection





	heart of gold

**Author's Note:**

> based on the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy with changes and without arthur and ford

On a certain day on a planet almost no one has ever heard of, all eyes (except for those on Earth) point towards the grand unveiling of a certain spaceship. 

The crowd rumbles impatiently waiting for the president of the Imperial Galactic Government to make her entrance to the stage. The president of the Imperial Galactic Government is a job with the utmost importance within the galaxy. It has been reported that the current president has been the most successful at her job. After all, she’s been able to distract the masses like no one has ever been able to. 

And with that Im Nayeon emerges on an ion speed boat, speeding towards the platform overlooking the billions in attendance. Nayeon makes the boat jump, skip and twirl, much to the amazement of the crowd. She does one final backflip with the ion boat, winking at a screaming fangirl on the way down. 

She parks the boat some way away from the harbour and does a front flip onto the runway.

Im Nayeon greets the loving crowd that surrounds the platform, waving at the roar of enamored citizens. Millions of creatures throughout the cosmos, join her in the inauguration and reveal of the one and only, Heart of Gold. 

_ Hitchhiker’s Guide to Galaxy entry #134392734 _

_ The Heart of Gold is the state of the art spaceship, complete with the most revolutionary and unpredictable engine, the Infinite Improbability Drive. It is the first of its kind and the only one after its creator was caught up in a lynching by jealous scientists and consequently did not survive. The Infinite Improbability drive uses probability to power the ship and to bypass the need to mess around with hyperspace. The ship is equipped with a sentient supercomputer, robot and doors that may or may not ruin your day.  _

Im Nayeon, winks at a crying baby, and miraculously the child stops its tears and instead cheers for the president as she struts down the runway to the hidden ship. Masses of girls faint at just the sight of her.

She sweeps the crowd and finds Mina staring at her, she almost melts at the sight of her but instead she straightens out her shoulders. Right now she’s the president of the Imperial Galactic Government, not Mina’s wife. It’s at times like these where she can’t indulge in the presence of her love that she strengthens her resolve.

Nayeon blows a kiss in Mina’s direction and she sighs even though there’s a warm smile on her face. The crowd behind her starts a brawl after a ten-armed worm insists that it was for them. 

_ Nayeon and her stupid signals. _

Mina stands up, and walks away from the crowd of screaming fangirls, pretends she is not as worried as she actually is for what’s to come. She arrives at her designated spot to find a cross on the ground for if she had forgotten where Nayeon told her she should stand. She didn’t, she stands on the cross anyway. Mina gets herself comfortable and turns her attention back to Nayeon who is already at her podium.

Nayeon puts up her hand, immediately silencing the crowd. She gives the watchers another dazzling smile before clearing her throat and starting the proceedings.

She looks in contempt at the boring prepared speech cards that tell her too many details about the Heart of Gold, and throws them in the air without a second thought. 

The crowd roars again.

The press take out their recording devices that have a name too long to be remembered and wait in anticipation for anything that their president says. 

“I would like to welcome you all to the unveiling of the Heart of Gold. It’s creation is one of the finest achievements of this galaxy.” Nayeon pauses, letting the crowd soak in this momentous occasion. 

“And without further ado, I present the Heart of Gold.” Nayeon says in that official voice that makes Mina blush. The sight of Mina fanning herself doesn’t escape Nayeon and she can’t help letting a true smile flashing through. Someone screams her name and she remembers where she is. She straightens her face, builds the walls back up. 

With her words, the shroud hiding the ship is removed and the glory of the Heart of Gold is revealed. In Nayeon’s honest opinion, the ship just looks like an oversized running shoe and nothing more, but she pulls a face of awe anyway.

“Wow,” Nayeon exclaims. Cameras flash, the press look at her with disappointment. This is not the Im Nayeon quote they wanted or needed. “Wow,” she repeats, Just to annoy them.

“It looks amazing, so amazing that just looking at this ship, makes me want to steal it,” Nayeon laughs and the crowd joins in. The press scribbles the words down fervently hanging onto every word like a lifeline.

Nayeon rummages through her coat pockets for a whole minute letting the suspense build. She gives a triumphant smile when she finds what she wants and activates the Paralyso-Matic bomb in her pocket. 

Nayeon brings it out, gives one last smile and screams out one last quote for the press, as one last final gift.

“MINA,”

Mina gives her a small wave in embarrassment, despite knowing what Nayeon is about to do. The crowd melts into a puddle, except for a select few who are now cursing Mina for stealing the president from them. 

“I LOVE YOU!” Nayeon yells out.

Mina covers her red face and cheers erupt for the loving couple. She recognises the glint in Nayeon’s eyes and she smiles into her hands. 

Nayeon breathes in the raucous cheers for the final time, and then smashes the bomb onto the ground and rushes into the crowd and the cheers come to a sudden halt.

_ Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy entry #134392734 (revised version). _

_ The Heart of Gold is the state of the art spaceship, complete with the most revolutionary and unpredictable engine, the Infinite Improbability Drive...  _ _ The Heart of Gold is currently in the possession of the Former President of the Imperial Galactic Government, Im Nayeon and her wife, Im Mina after setting off a Paralyso-matic bomb, freezing everyone present at the grand reveal of the Heart of Gold.  _

Nayeon’s shoulders sink, and the practiced smile melts away with the frozen crowd still staring at the podium. She collapses on the ground, and trembles, the weight of what she’s done catches up to her.

She unclenches her jaw and for the first time in a long time she breathes.

“Free…” She whispers, almost unbelieving.

A shadow passes over and stays, but she doesn’t need to look up to know who it is. Her jasmine scent settles in her heart, reminds her of why she did all of this in the first place. 

The shadow merges with hers and she’s pulled into a hug she didn’t realise she needed until right that second. They let themselves stay like that for a minute, breathing in each other’s scent and tracing unspoken words onto each other’s skin.

_ Thank you. _

_ I love you. _

Nayeon takes one last breath of her wife and then pulls them both up, a cheeky grin already on her face.

“My beautiful wife, are you ready for the best honeymoon in the history of the galaxy,” Nayeon announces, holding out her hand for Mina’s. 

Mina rolls her eyes but gives her left hand to Nayeon anyways, her diamond ring, shining with the light of the Heart of Gold. 

“Is it really going to be the best when we’re going to be hunted by the police?” Mina asks her, lightheartedly, as they walk up the stairs to the entrance. She knows what she signed up for when she agreed to marry the (former) president of the galaxy.

“Aw babe don’t worry about that we have the improbability drive after all,” Nayeon winks, kissing Mina’s ring. 

“If you say so, Mrs Myoui, where are we going first?” Mina asks. 

“Excuse you, I am Mrs Im, Mrs Im,” Nayeon retorts, tugging Mina towards the control room, to check out the improbability drive. 

Mina stops in her tracks, making Nayeon trip over her feet, when she looks back to complain, she finds Mina staring at her with an intensity she hasn’t witnessed since the last time she’s fucked up.

“No, Mrs Myoui,” Mina smiles despite the stern tone and Nayeon mutters out a reply that does not make much sense in the slightest. “What was that, Mrs Myoui? I didn’t catch that,”

“N-nothing…” Sweat pours down Nayeon’s back and she stutters out a reply. 

_ Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy entry #134392734 (revised version 2) _

_ The Heart of Gold...Myoui Nayeon...Myoui Mina… _

Nayeon hurries her forward into the ship, the doors speaking as they open and close with every step they take.

_ Have a pleasant day!  _

_ You look beautiful! _

_ Did you do something to your hair? It’s stunning! _

Nayeon can already tell she’s going to have to find earplugs on this ship. 

“Computer, start up the Infinite Improbability Drive, let’s get out of here,” Nayeon tells the computer, deciding that acknowledging the doors in any capacity would just make her go insane. 

_ A wise decision, there’s 98% chance that those present will wake from their paralysis in 2.32 minutes. Approximately one minute until probability will be used. _

Mina looks out the window, as the ship lifts off from the planet, preparing itself for a change in probability. As she stares at the frozen faces, she feels a tug on her hand. She looks back to find Nayeon pointing to the command chairs.

The child-like sparkle in Nayeon’s eyes are most obvious to Mina and so with a fond sigh, she let’s Nayeon drag her to the commander’s seats and sits with her. 

“Are we leaving yet, Captain Nayeon?” Mina teases. 

“Hush, we just need to wait for the improbability drive to start up and we’ll be home free,” Nayeon grins, kissing Mina’s hand once more before frowning as a thought hits her, “also we should avoid the Vogons too,” 

_ Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy entry #231 _

_ Vogons are slimy creatures and are the bureaucrats of the Imperial Galactic Government. They are commonly referred to as the most disgusting species in the Galaxy and as a result, many do their best to avoid them.  _ _ WARNING: It is recommended that one does not listen to Vogon poetry if they wish to have working ears by the end of it. Death may also be an unfortunate side effect. _

Mina shivers at the thought of meeting the Vogons again.

“Do you want to visit Earth again, Mina?” Nayeon asks, changing the subject while pressing random buttons just to see what they would do (the computer scolds her and she pouts).

_ Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy entry #5348391231 _

_ Earth is an insignificant planet whose inhabitants are not very intelligent. The Earth was recently removed from existence to make way for a galactic highway. _

Mina mulls it over for a second, but shakes her head. 

“No, I don’t think we need to,” Mina tells her, squeezing her hand with a soft smile. 

Nayeon doesn’t comment on the decision, but she does stand up and pull Mina into her arms. 

“I love you, have I told you that before?” Nayeon whispers, swaying Mina to an unheard rhythm.

“A few times,” Mina smiles into Nayeon’s shoulder, “the first time we met too,” Mina reminisces. Nayeon spins her once and she again falls back into her arms.

“You were too pretty, one of my hearts nearly burst, what else was I supposed to say?” Nayeon whines, hands now settling on Mina’s hips.

“A ‘hello, nice to meet you’ would be a good start and not ‘I think I love you, want to leave this boring planet with me?” Mina giggles, swaying in time with Nayeon. 

“You followed me anyway,” Nayeon retorts, kissing Mina’s forehead.

The computer plays them a song that doesn’t quite fit the rhythm of their current swaying but they’re so lost in each other that they don’t notice a thing. 

“I did,” Mina lifts her head and meets Nayeon’s eyes, “and I would follow you again and again and again,” 

Nayeon stops their movements, and Mina just watches her, eyes wide with curiosity. 

There are a wide variety of tests that come with becoming the President of the Imperial Galactic Government, which she had studied and prepared for her whole life, including searing off parts of her brain to ensure that her past does not come up in the brain tests. Despite this, none of her vigorous training ever prepared her for the fluster that one Myoui Mina brings into her life.

“I love you,” Nayeon whispers out again, as if it’s the only words she’s ever truly known. 

“And I adore you,” Mina responds, as if it’s the only words that matter. 

Nayeon leans down and presses her lips against Mina’s, again and again and again. Mina giggles and they stand there with their foreheads bumping against each other as they begin to slow dance once again to music that doesn’t quite fit their rhythm.

_ Attention passengers, the Infinite Improbability Drive will now be used.  _

The Infinite Improbability Drive calculates the probability of being in a place that is nowhere near the crime scene and just like that the Heart of Gold disappears without a trace. They end up in a quadrant that neither have ever seen in their life but at last, they are free.

And so this is how their story finally begins.

To not spoil everything about their journey, they end up quite simply, happy. 

And now to spoil absolutely everything.

Mina and Nayeon slow-dance their way throughout the wide galaxy, and unburden themselves from the stresses of being the President of the Imperial Galactic Government and her ever patient wife. 

They reach places they’ve dreamed about while pretending for cameras and steal things they definitely should not be stealing. Nayeon kisses Mina soft and slow in the light of a star, they’ve accidentally detonated using the Infinite Improbability Drive to get away with their crime (the computer rambles about irresponsible owners as they do). 

They meet a Vogon they accidentally insult and run away with grins too big for their faces. The computer scolds them for their recklessness, and the doors greet them hello far too often. 

By all accounts, it’s not the ideal life but as they waltz from solar system to solar system, Mina and Nayeon can’t find it within themselves to care. Not when Nayeon wakes up facing Mina with each new day that the universe throws at them or when Mina gets to make Nayeon blush with just a single word whenever she wants.

But that’s for the future.

Right now, Mina sways with Nayeon, soaking in lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> wassup this was an attempt at romantic fluff lmao


End file.
